


rematch

by 2davidbeckham3



Series: gamesmanship [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Late 90s, M/M, Triple Drabble, Vague allusion to previous sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: a conversation
Relationships: Luis Enrique/José Mourinho
Series: gamesmanship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763935
Kudos: 3





	rematch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahhhhrexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhrexa/gifts).



> hello. This is just an extra scene. enjoy!

"Hey, you single?"

It's an easy question to ignore, despite Jose's lack of experience on the receiving end. It's to be expected, especially when sitting alone at a hotel bar. 

Unfortunately, his new companion doesn't take the hint. "I wouldn't mind being single, you know," the man continues while stepping closer, crowding Jose's personal space, "if you're interested."

This is not how Jose expected this day to go. He lets out a long drawn out sigh before taking a swig of his whiskey. "What do you _want_ , Lucho?" Jose asks, already annoyed, gaze fixed on the amber liquid in his glass. 

"You asked me to come here." Lucho chides, taunting.

Jose grimaces. Regret tastes eerily similar to the burbon in his hand. "You said you wanted to talk." 

"That's true, I do." 

"And?" Jose counters, glancing over to meet Lucho's gaze. The bemused expression Jose encounters does little to settle his nerves. 

"I want to talk about what happened last night." 

Jose swallows, though the bitter taste in his mouth remains. "We shouldn't do this." The words come out shaky, belying his inner turmoil. It's a weak deflection and they both know it. 

"No." Lucho shrugs, matter of fact. "We shouldn't."

Lucho's always been straightforward to a fault. Predictable like a charging bull, attacking at the smallest movement. It's unsettling seeing Lucho like this, calm. Calculating. 

Jose's eyes are fixed on Lucho's left collarbone where he knows his lips have been.

"Do you want to, though?" 

The question startles a laugh out of Jose. "How kind," he draws out the words in a sarcastic drawl. He meets Lucho's gaze with narrowed eyes. "You're giving me the last word." Jose knows this game. He invented it. 

"And?" Is Lucho's simple reply. Monosyllabic. Mocking. 

Jose's never been good at admitting defeat. 

_"I-"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of practice. dialogue heavy inspired by old school tumblr rp.
> 
> Alexa u da best ♡


End file.
